Secretos
by Annbones
Summary: La Dra. Brennan tiene un secreto. Situado entre el 6 x 22 y el principio de la nueva temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, buenas... Sé que estoy bastante desaparecida por aquí, pero he continuado escribiendo, así que para reivindicarme con esta página, les traeré las historias que hice en este tiempo.

Esta historia tiene dos partes, esta primera está situada luego de la muerte de Vincent, una conversación corta pero a mi juicio reveladora entre Ängela y Brennan.

Como siempre digo, "Bones" no me pertenece en absoluto... :(

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Secretos**

Con tanta rapidez como se lo permite su estado, Ángela Montenegro ingresa a la oficina de su mejor amiga.

- Buenos días, Ángela – saluda la antropóloga distraídamente, absorta en su trabajo a pesar de lo temprano de la hora.

- Oh, no, cariño, sólo con un "buenos días" no me vas a comprar – sonríe la artista maliciosamente mientras se acerca al escritorio y toma a la antropóloga del brazo tratando de hacer que se levante.

- Ángela, ¿qué sucede? – interroga extrañada la Dra.

- Sucede que me debes una charla, y realmente preferiría que sea antes de estallar – responde la morena llevándose ambas manos al abultado vientre.

- No veo por qué razón estallarías – contesta la antropóloga, los ojos aún fijos en la pantalla del ordenador.

- Muy bien, entonces antes de que nazca este bebé. Tú sabes, para que pueda dedicarte la atención que mereces como mi mejor amiga, la cual hace una semana ha dormido con el hombre que quise para ella por años – Ángela sonríe, viendo como su amiga se levanta y cierra el ordenador.

- Aunque no considero un deber de mi parte contarte todos los hechos de mi vida – la Dra. suena como si estuviera dando una de sus clases, pero suaviza el tono para continuar – encuentro muy agradable tu interés, a pesar de la insistencia -.

Ambas mujeres se sientan en el sofá de la oficina, la embarazada con algo de dificultad.

- Entonces, cariño, cuéntame – la artista se frota las manos – Y no omitas los detalles jugosos – amenaza con el dedo índice en alto.

La antropóloga se endereza en el asiento, cruza las manos en su regazo y para sorpresa de su amiga, se sonroja.

- El tenía razón, ¿sabes? – contesta finalmente.

"Dios, esto es grande", piensa la artista observando a su amiga, por primera vez en años se ve tan tierna y vulnerable… se ve exactamente como una mujer completamente enamorada.

- Concretamente, ¿en qué tenía razón, cariño? – pregunta, tomando la mano de la antropóloga.

- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que te conté? ¿Sobre tener mal sexo… y hacer el amor? – las últimas palabras las pronuncia en voz más baja, pero con un brillo en los ojos que no pasa desapercibido para su amiga.

Conteniendo un grito de alegría, la artista responde con un gesto de asentimiento que recuerda el día en que ella le contó aquella conversación con el agente.

- Él tenía razón, hacer el amor no es lo mismo. Aunque no sea un milagro, aunque las leyes de la física sigan siendo las mismas, fue… fue algo completamente distinto – trata de explicar la antropóloga – Es algo completamente distinto-. "Realmente distinto, como para superar las posibles consecuencias", piensa y repite – Parece tan irracional e ilógico, pero verdaderamente… es tan diferente-.

El énfasis en el "es" llama la atención de la futura madre.

- ¡Oh, cariño! – exclama sin poder contenerse - ¿Estáis juntos? – pregunta, aún con algo de miedo.

- Creo que sí – sonríe la antropóloga tímidamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado sin dejar de mirar a su amiga con esperanza.

- ¡Oh, Brenn, me alegro tanto! – la artista abraza a su amiga tanto como se lo permite su abultado vientre.

Al separarse sin embargo, puede ver una leve sombra cruzar los ojos claros de la antropóloga. No parece arrepentimiento, ni miedo… tal vez…

- ¿Tienes alguna duda, cariño?- pregunta con dulzura, sosteniendo la mano de la Dra. entre las suyas.

La antropóloga observa a su amiga unos segundos, para luego mover la cabeza negativamente.

Ángela sabe al punto que eso no es cierto. Su amiga está omitiendo algo. Pero conociéndola como la conoce, también sabe que no sirve presionarla.

Ya se lo dirá cuando sea tiempo.

Luego de varias risas más, la artista se despide para continuar con su trabajo.

La Dra. permanece sentada en el sillón, la mirada perdida en la ventana, reflexionando sobre la conversación recién mantenida.

"No es sensato decir algo sobre lo que es apenas una posibilidad entre muchas. Y no es Ángela quien debe saberlo primero en caso de que llegue a suceder", piensa mientras coloca una mano en su vientre.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Besos desde Argentina


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte, el secreto de la Dra. Brennan.

Mi banco no pudo completar la transferencia, así que no pude comprar los derechos de Bones en los 15 minutos desde que subí la primera parte XD

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Secretos**

**Capitulo 2**

- Yo lo sabía- dice de pronto la Dra. Brennan.  
>Está acostada, abrazada al pecho del agente Booth, su pareja desde hace tres meses y el padre del bebé que se desarrolla en su vientre.<br>- ¿Qué es lo que sabías, Huesos? – pregunta él cariñosamente, frotando la espalda de la antropóloga con una mano.  
>- Que podía estar embarazada – responde ella en un susurro.<br>- Entiendo que con tu súper cerebro podías conocer las probabilidades exactas, pero no lo supiste con certeza hasta no hacer el análisis de sangre, Huesos – responde tranquilamente el agente.  
>Ella no responde. Y él comienza a inquietarse, porque ella debería estar diciendo algo sobre su cerebro, o incluso las estadísticas exactas de un embarazo en sus circunstancias.<br>Se mueve un poco para tratar de verla a los ojos, y ella suspira sonoramente.  
>- Podría haber hecho algo – dice, con temor en la voz.<br>Las palabras tardan en llegar y ser comprendidas por él. Pero de repente se incorpora en la cama y la mira.  
>Ella está casi hecha un ovillo a su lado, y se ve tan tierna que le estremece el corazón. Pero no puede pasar por alto lo que ha dicho.<br>- ¿Te refieres a…? – no puede completar la frase, no quiere creer que ella lo haya pensado.  
>- Siempre hay opciones, Booth – responde ella, aún sin levantar la vista.<br>- Pero… tú… - él no encuentra las palabras, y se pasa la mano por el cabello, intentando pensar claramente.  
>Ella se sienta en la cama, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. Se pasa las manos por los ojos casi con rabia, no quiere llorar, no ahora.<br>- ¿No pensabas decírmelo? – la voz de él suena sorprendida y molesta.  
>- No… al menos no en ese momento – responde la Dra. con precaución, realmente no quiere que él se enoje, pero tampoco esconderle algo como eso. Recuerda la tarde en la que habló con Ángela de su incipiente relación con él, la forma en que trató de explicarle lo que significó para ella la experiencia de hacer el amor con él, y también recuerda que ya tenía sus sospechas en aquel momento, pero decidió no comunicárselas a nadie.<br>El agente se sienta al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda, y en ese gesto la antropóloga reconoce que es tarde para desear no lastimarlo. Ya lo hizo. Ahora tiene que afrontarlo lo mejor posible.  
>- Booth… - lo llama suavemente, acercando su mano al hombro de él.<br>- Es tu cuerpo, lo sé, pero también es mi hijo, Huesos – suena la voz del hombre.  
>- En otras circunstancias, diría que estás equivocado – respira hondo para contener las lágrimas – pero no en estas-.<br>Él se gira para mirarla, sorprendido y confuso.  
>- Te estoy diciendo esto porque creo que es importante que sepas la conclusión a la que he llegado – suelta ella de pronto - ¿Podrías escucharme… por favor? – casi suplica mirándolo directamente a los ojos.<br>Con la garganta seca, el agente asiente, incapaz de decir nada más. Su natural intuición le indica que esta será otra de esas ocasiones en que es mejor no apresurarla. Aunque no esté seguro de que le vaya a gustar lo que ella diga.  
>La antropóloga inclina la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo, pensando en cómo expresar todo aquello que siente desde la noche de la muerte de Vincent. Y decide empezar por allí, porque en ese momento comenzó todo para ella.<br>- La noche en que hicimos el amor… fue maravillosa. Fue comprobar que tú tenías razón, que las leyes de la física seguían existiendo pero no importaban en absoluto. Pero al día siguiente… me di cuenta que no habíamos pensado en nada, no habíamos pensado en protección ni yo te había avisado que ya no estaba tomando la píldora – él comienza a hablar pero ella lo interrumpe para continuar – Y tuve miedo, no porque pensara en que tuvieras alguna enfermedad, sino porque sabía las probabilidades de que se diera una fecundación exitosa – sonríe apenas bajando la mirada – Cuando hiciste la donación para mi inseminación, el médico me dijo que tus espermatozoides tenían una excelente movilidad-.  
>Ella busca su mirada, esperando su respuesta para continuar. Él asiente apenas, atento a escuchar y procesar lo que oye.<br>- Mi mente trabaja de una manera, y no puedo evitarlo. Sabía que sí quería evitar un embarazo, tenía que… - se detiene, buscando la palabra que menos lo incomode a él – tenía que proceder en las 72 horas siguientes. Sabía las probabilidades. Y también sabía que tú te opondrías si te lo hubiera dicho. Pero no quería basar mi decisión sólo en ello, porque sería como si tú me estuvieras obligando. Quería… quería descubrir por qué razón yo misma no me sentía inclinada a evitarlo. Y tampoco la antropología me daba una respuesta realmente correcta – ante la mirada interrogante de él, se siente tentada a explicarse, pero luego mueve la cabeza – Y la única respuesta que encontré era irracional. Pero en medio de esa irracionalidad, tenía sentido. Tú tenías razón. Lo que sentí esa noche contigo… quería repetirlo. Quería vivirlo. Quiero vivirlo – los ojos del agente se llenan de lágrimas también al comprender el verdadero alcance de sus palabras.  
>No le importa que ella aún no le haya dicho "te amo" expresamente, porque lo está haciendo en ese momento, lo está haciendo por el sólo hecho de estar embarazada.<br>- No podía pretender mandar en lo que la naturaleza podía determinar. No podía borrar de esa manera lo sucedido entre nosotros, aunque no fuera más que una probabilidad – continúa ella, ahora más segura su voz en respuesta a la sonrisa de él – Y la conclusión a la que he llegado es que no me equivoqué. Aunque no lo haya planeado, ni esperado, aunque aún tenga miedo… No es un error ni un accidente – vacila nuevamente por un segundo, y se lanza a lo que nunca en su vida ha hecho – Quiero a este bebé – afirma colocando ambas manos en su vientre apenas hinchado – Y te quiero a ti-.  
>- Huesos… - susurra el agente acercándose a ella, emocionado. Con ternura coloca una de sus manos sobre las de ella, y otra en la mejilla por la que ahora corren algunas lágrimas – Yo también los quiero – expresa sencillamente antes de besarla, con ardor en los labios y en el corazón.<br>No hace falta más.  
>El destino los ha unido, la naturaleza ha decretado el curso de su vínculo, pero el amor ha hablado más fuerte. Es el motivo, la razón irracional, el motor.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios, críticas, pedidos, regalos?<p>

Saben dónde encontrarme :D

Besos

Ana


End file.
